Immortal ICarly
by Rocker-Chick-12345
Summary: Something has changed with Freddie. Trailer inside. //COMPLETE//
1. Trailer

**Trailer**

**Something has changed with Freddie Benson.**

_"What the heck happened to you?" Sam asked angrily._

_"That's not really any of your business is it? Samantha"_

**He has a big secret he's been keeping.**

_Shows Freddie pulling a knife out of a mans heart._

_"That's what you get when you mess with my friends."_

**He steals her heart.**

_"No wait, Freddie don't go" She said as she grabbed his wrist._

_"Why shouldn't I?" He asked, staring into her eyes._

_"Because I'm in love with you."_

**But then he breaks it.**

_"Go away. You can't be with me." He turned so she couldn't see the _

_tears in his eyes. "But Freddie-" "GO AWAY" he yelled angrily._

_And she turned and walked away, with tears streaming down her face._

**When her life is put in danger.**

_His cell rings. "Hello?" He asked. "I have your girlfriend." The voice_

_on the other end replies._

**And she finds out his secret.**

_"Freddie. What are you?" She asked, fear evident in her voice._

_"I'm a..._

**Will she still love him?**

_"Get away from me." She yells, backing up against the wall._

Find out in,

**Immortal ICarly.**

Coming soon to a computer near you.


	2. Changes chapter 1

**I finally got to update. Sorry it took so long. **

* * *

**No ones POV**

"Thank you for watching ICarly." Carly said her final words, as Freddie shut off the camera.

Something had been wrong with Freddie lately. It all started about a week ago.

_Flashback_

"Where is Freddie? ICarly starts in 6 minutes." Sam yelled, pacing the floor. "He'll be here,

this is Freddie we're talking about. He's never late for anything." Carly replied. About 2 minutes later

Freddie walked through the door. But he didn't look like Freddie, he had black hair, his skin was pale, his eyes

lacked there usual sparkle, and his muscles were slightly large. "Where were you. And what the heck happened to you?"

Sam yelled angrily. "That's not really any of your business is it, Samantha." He replied with such venom

that Sam took a step back.

_Back to present time._

**Carly's POV**

Ever since then Freddie had always been so mean. Two days ago Spencer had been showing us a new sculpture

he had made, Freddie said he absolutely despised it, then he BROKE IT! Spencer hasn't even tried to sculpt since.

Yes something was definitely wrong with Freddie Benson. But what? Me and Sam had decided that we were

going to confront him today after ICarly. Which was now. "Freddie we need to talk." I said walking over to him.

Freddie instantly made a dash for the door. I ran over and grabbed his arm. Come on Freddie, we just want

to talk." I said tugging on his wrist, but he was surprisingly strong, it took both me and Sam to get him to the chair.

Once we finally got him set down he was still struggling to get away, and succeeding I might add. "Hold on I know

have just what we need." Sam said, pulling a rope out of her bag. "Why do you carry a rope around with you? I asked

as she tied Freddie. "I really don't know." She replied as she tied one last knot.

I looked down and realized Freddie seemed genuinely scared. "Freddie, why do you look so freaked out? It's just

me and Sam." I asked as I pulled up a chair. "Something like this happened before." He said,

looking down. "What do you mean something like this happened before?" I asked. "Let's

just say they had no intentions of me getting out alive. And they succeeded." He said the last part under

his breath hoping we wouldn't hear. Sam didn't seem to notice, but I did, I made a mental note to ask him later.

_Lying my way from you, I want to be pushed aside so let me go. _"Hold that thought." Sam said, answering her cell.

"Hello?" She asked with a fake smile even though the person on the other end couldn't see her. "Who is this,

what do you want?" She asked, now with a disgusted/freaked out look. Apparently whatever the person said was

not a good one, for Sam slammed her phone shut. "What was that all about?" I asked, noticing the discomfort

on her face. "You know that guy that's been calling, threatening, raping, and then killing teenage girls?"

She asked, in a low tone. "Yeah." I replied. "I think that was him, and when I asked him what it was he wanted,

h-he said he wanted my blood all over him" Sam said, rubbing her hands together in discomfort. "WHAT?!" Freddie

asked, and then to both mine and Sam's surprise he literally ripped the ropes off of him and stormed

out the door mumbling something along the lines of "I'm going to slaughter him." Once Sam and I had gotten

over our shock we ran downstairs only to see Spencer falling down and papers flying everywhere.

"What happened?" I asked as I helped Spencer up. "Let's just say Freddie was in a very very big hurry."

Spencer replied, picking up the scattered papers.

_In a warehouse about 18 miles away._

**No ones POV**

Freddie plunged the knife into the mans chest, then moved it up and down a few times before slowly

pulling it out. As the mans limp body fell to the floor Freddie knelt down beside, patted his stomach (which was now

covered in blood) "That's what you get when you mess with my friends." He said with a smirk.

* * *

Not the best chapter, but it was 4:00am when I wrote it so what do you expect.

Please read and review.

Black-and-White-Rainbows89

) ) ) ) ) ) ) )


	3. BREAKING NEWS! chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the great reviews. They made me feel really good.**

**Boy that sounded cheesy. But anyway here's chapter 2.**

**--Brittany--**

* * *

Chapter 2

Breaking news!

**Sam's POV**

Freddie walked in too Carly's apartment with a smile, more like an evil smirk,

But it was the first sign of happiness from Freddie this week. "What's got you smiling?"

Carly asked also noticing his sudden change in attitude. "Well let's just say I did Sam, and a whole

lot of teenage girls in this town a favor." He said. Which instantly had me worried.

What could he mean? Before I could ask Carly once again beat me to it. "What do you

mean?" She asked suspiciously. "I think I hear my mom calling me for diner. Got to go." He said,

purposely avoiding Carly's question. When he walked out the door the television suddenly started flashing

BREAKING NEWS!! And it showed a woman who had obviously tried to hard on her appearance.

"_Breaking news, the man that has been going around killing teenage girls for the past month was found murdered_

_moments ago. I have an eye witness here with me that saw the entire thing." _She said, bringing a boy that looked

like he was about to wet his pants onto the screen, (Though by the way they only showed him from the waist

up, I'd say he already wet his pants.) _"W-well the one dude that killed the o-other dude couldn't have been any older than_

_16, I didn't get a good look at his face though, because I was behind him. But he had black hair that was spiky. _

_A red and white striped polo, and jeans that were frayed at the bottom. But right before he ran off he bent down and said,_

_that's what you get when you mess with my friends." _He said, looking proud of himself for only

stuttering twice. _"Well there you have it, we lost a rapist and gained a... Well hopefully a hero." _The reporter

said. She looked like she wanted to slap herself for that last part. "Sam, what was Freddie wearing just now?"

Carly asked as she turned the television off. I gulped "Red and white polo, with jeans frayed at the bottom."

I replied, suddenly not feeling so well. "FREDDIE KILLED SOMEONE!" She yelled, getting up and walking to the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "Going to talk to Freddie." She said angrily. "Oh no you don't."

I replied, running up and blocking the door.

**Freddie's POV**

"I am not letting you over there, you heard what he did to that man, rapist or no rapist he still killed him."

I heard Sam yell from the other side of the door. "Oh Freddie wouldn't kill me." Carly said,

but she sounded unsure. "He probably wouldn't, but if you made him mad, who's to say he wouldn't hurt you?"

Sam said, or yelled in reply. "FINE! I won't go, but it looks like were going to need a new tech producer for ICarly.

Come on let's go up to my room." Carly said, angrily. I slid down the door frame to the ground. I felt like crying but I knew

that was impossible. "How could they think that?" I asked to an empty hall. I might of killed that man, but that wasn't me.

It was what I've become, a monster. But monster or not, I would NEVER hurt Carly or Sam, especially Sam.

* * *

I will try to make the next chapter longer.

Please read and review.

love,

Black-and-White-Rainbows89


	4. Goodbyes and Romance Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter, hopefully it will be my longest yet.**

* * *

**Carly's POV**

It has been about 3 hours since Freddie had went home, and I still can't believe what he did to that man.

I mean sure he was a sex offender, but the guys been on the loose for 6 months and Freddie didn't go after him

before he texted Sam. That's it, it was Sam. I was brought out of my thoughts by someone knocking on the door.

I went downstairs and opened the door, and there stood Mr.s Benson, she looked a little upset. "What's wrong

Mr.s Benson?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could summon up. "I was wondering if you or Sam had seen Freddie,

he left about 2 hours ago and hasn't come back." This instantly had me worried, I mean he may have

killed someone, but he did it for a good reason, and he's one of my best friends. "Do you have any idea where he went?"

Sam asked, coming up behind me. Before she had time to answer my cell phone vibrated, indicating I had a new

text message.

_I heard you and Sam talking about me earlier.-Freddie_

I gasped, instantly gaining interest from Mr.s Benson. "What is it, is it Freddie?" She asked in a panicked tone.

"N-no it's Spencer. He burnt his arm while he w-was making a sculpture." I mentally slapped myself for stuttering.

Sam always said I was a crappy liar though. I turned my attention away from them and replied to Freddie.

_You heard that?-Carly_

_Yes I was on the other side of the door listening.-Freddie_

_Where are you?-Carly_

_I'm somewhere.-Freddie_

_Where is somewhere?-Carly_

_A place that you and Sam can't know about.-Freddie_

_When will you be back?-Carly_

_That's just it, I might not be coming back.-Freddie_

_"What do you mean you might not be coming back?-Carly_

I waited 15 minutes and never got a reply. "So who was it really?" Sam asked suspiciously, sitting

down beside me on the couch. "What do you mean? I told you it was Spencer." I said trying my best to sound

convincing. "Yeah but about 5 minutes after Mr.s Benson left Spencer came downstairs, and had absolutely

no burn mark on his arm." She said, smirking. "Wow, when they say fast acting burn cream they mean it huh?"

I said in fake amazement. "Drop the act Carly, who was it?" She said, obviously getting annoyed. "It was Freddie"

I said, sighing in defeat. "It was? Where is he?" She asked excitedly, which made me raise my eyebrows at her.

"Not that I care or anything, I mean it's just the tech geek." She said nervously, trying to cover up her slip-up.

Instead of answering I just handed her my phone so she could read them herself.

"What does he mean?" She asked once she had finished. Before I could answer my cell

phone vibrated again, and Sam flipped it open to read it. "I'm coming to say goodbye. Freddie" She said, and I

noticed her eyes fill with sadness as she read the text aloud. About 20 seconds later Freddie walked into the door.

His skin was paler and his eyes were darker. (If that's even humanly possible.) And his expression was a mixture

of angry and sad. "Freddie what do you mean by your coming to say goodbye?" Sam asked, it was obvious

that she was trying to hold back tears. "I mean I am saying goodbye. As in forever." He said,

and it showed that he was trying to hold back tears as well. "Where are you going? Maybe we could come visit

some day?" She asked hopefully. "Gosh, I hope not" He said under his breath but Sam heard. "Well thanks, that was

nice of you to say." She said sarcastically, but she also sounded hurt. "No I don't mean it like that. I just mean the

only way you could come see me was to die." He instantly slapped his hand over his mouth after saying that.

"Are you saying your going to die?" She asked, not even trying to stop the tears now.

"Yes. But I'm just doing it for you." He said quietly. "What do you mean your doing it for me?"

She asked, yelling now."Because these men threatened to kill you if I didn't hand myself over. And I wasn't going

to let that happen. I care for you alot more then you think. And I won't let you die. So goodbye to both of you."

He said and ran out the door before Sam had time to answer.

* * *

**Sams POV**

I ran out the door after him, and was surprised to see him already to the stairs. "Freddie don't go." I said, grabbing

his wrist. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't." He said looking into my eyes. And I said the words I had

always wanted to but was never brave enough to say. "Because I'm in love with you." I said, never breaking

his gaze. And then he did something I had only dreamed about, he slowly reached forward and pressed his

lips to mine. His lips were surprisingly cold but they set mine on fire. And I slowly released my firm grasp on his wrist

and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Finally you two, I mean gosh." Carly said sarcastically, making us break apart.

"So your not leaving?" She asked Freddie. "Nope, I guess I'm just going to have to stay here and protect Sam."

He said wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me close to him. When Carly went back into her apartment

Freddie put one more firm kiss to my lips before we followed her in.

* * *

So what do you think Freddie is? Review and tell me.

Also, how did you like this chapter??

Click below.

Now.

Come on why are you doing this to me.

CLICK THE FREAKING BUTTON!!.

Ok I feel better now.

Just take your mouse and

click submit review.

PLEASE!!


	5. Birthday BASH! Chapter 4

**Read first please.**

**Okey dokey here's chapter 4. Also I would like you to know that this story**

**might not be that long. Could be 5 more chapters could be 50. I just hope you weren't**

**expecting a long and drawn out book. Just remember one thing, with me, you never know just**

**what to expect. Also this chapter will switch from Sams POV to Freddies POV alot.  
**

**Brittany**

* * *

**Sams POV**

Me and Freddie have been going out for about 2 weeks without anything bad happening. And tomorrow is

my 15th birthday, gosh I hope Carly and Freddie aren't planning anything to big they know I hate surprises.

"Sam it's time for ICarly." Freddie said pulling me from my thoughts. "Thanks geek." I said jokingly, getting up and

following him upstairs.

"I'm Carly" "I'm Sam" "And this is ICarly. WHOOOO" Me and Carly said, starting our web show. I was about to say

something when I heard Freddie hiss in pain. "You okay Freddie?" I asked, pretending not to care since our fans have no

idea we are dating. "Y-yeah just a h-head ache." He said, placing one of his hands on his head to ease the pain.

**Freddies POV**

I knew something bad was about to happen, whenever my head hurt something went wrong. "Okay, well as alot of you

probably don't know tomorrow is Sams 15th birthday. So Spencer, Freddie, and I went to the store and got her a little

something special. Bring it out Spencer." She said, making Sam groan in frustration. "Carly I told you not to get me

anythi-." Sam started, but stopped when Spencer came in with a GIANT ham that had her face carved in it.

(A/N: It was all I could think of.) "Oh my gosh. Carls, Freddie, Spencer this is awesome. Do I get to carve?" Sam

asked, I actually think she was drooling. "Of course you get to carve." Carly said with a chuckle at her friends love for ham.

**Sams POV**

I picked up the knife to carve the ham, and that's where everything went wrong. As I went to carve I cut my hand

and made a large gash appear. "Ow" I yelled, grabbing my injured hand. "What's wro-" Freddie started, but when

he saw the blood he went completely rigid. He was shaking, his skin paled, and his eyes were basically pitch black now.

He seemed to be having an inner battle with himself, he took a menacing step towards me which made me flinch in

fear. Bur then he decided something else and shot out the door at amazing speed. I got up and ran as fast as I could

after him.

**No ones POV**

"Go away, you can't be with me." Freddie said turning so she couldn't see the tears in his eyes. "But Fred-"

"GO AWAY" HE yelled angrily. And she turned and walked back down to Carly's apartment with tears streaming down her face.

"Sam what's wrong?" Carly asked, even though she heard the yelling. "Freddie broke up with me!" Sam said,

collapsing onto the floor in her tears. Carly, who had ended the web show when Sam ran out, walkied over and comforted

her best friend. "Don't worry it'll be ok. Come on, let's go downstairs." Carly said, whispering soothing words to Sam

all the way down the stairs. "Hello ladies, it's been a while, how are you." The last voice neither Carly or Sam ever wanted

to hear again said from the couch. "Please say I didn't just hear his voice. I don't need anything worse happening today."

Sam said, breaking into another round of sobs. "Aw not proud to see me Sammy?" The man said from the couch.

Both Sam and Carly looked up and there he sat with his evil smirk. The last thing Carly and Sam heard before

blacking out was "Don't kill them... Yet."

* * *

Oooh cliffie. I know it was a short chapter but thought what the heck.

But the more you review the faster I update.

So click the blue button in the lower left hand corner-- Now.

Gosh, do we have to go through this again?

Click it.

PPPLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEE!!

:D :D :D :D


	6. The truth is out Chapter 5

**This chapter will tell you what Freddie is. I don't think I will have to many chapters left. But I**

**will make it as long as I can. **

* * *

**Freddies POV**

"I can't believe I did that!" I shouted to my empty room. Now I have to explain what happened to Sam, that is if she

even talks to me again. "Freddie, get a hold of yourself. It's better this way. Safer for Sam." I said, now pacing. "But gosh,

I just love her so much." I said, picking up a picture of me and Sam together. "I am so dam-" _They say that teenagers scare_

_the living-- _"Hello?" I said more rudely then intended, but I just really wasn't in the mood to talk."Aw, is wittle Freddie sad

because he broke up with his girlfriend?" Said the last voice I ever wanted to hear. "What do you want Johnathan?"

I snapped in my most intimidating voice."Well I would say I want Sam, but" He said in a evil voice. "But what?" I

said, getting more angry if that's possible. "I have your girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend I should say now." Was his reply as

he chuckled. "And you call yourself her father?" I said, I couldn't believe that Sam lived 10 years of her life with this man.

(Sams parents are divorced.) "You stupid idiot, I hate you!!" I heard Sam yell in the background, which made me smirk. But

my smirk was gone when I heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh. "Sam are you okay?" So they have Carly to, I thought

as I heard Carly yell. "Ow! You broke my arm." I heard Sam yell, which made me even 10 times angrier. "I seemed to have

hurt Sam, oopsies." Johnathan said, I couldn't see him but I knew he was smirking. "You should have learned by now,

never make me angry." I said, breathing heavily from my anger. "Oh are you angry Freddie?" He said in fake sympathy.

"No, I'm furious." I said, a growl coming from my chest. Instead of letting him reply, I hung up, ran outside, and let my senses take over to find Sam.

After about 5 minutes of searching I came upon an abandoned barn. **(A/N: I know weird but abandoned warehouse is soo**

**last year. LOL)** I quickly put on my disguise (those big glasses with a fake nose and moustache

and knocked on the door. (This is something I saw on a Phineas and Ferb episode.) The door opened to reveal Johnathan.

"Are you the new temp?" He asked, I can't believe he fell for it. "Let me show you around." He said, motioning for

me to come inside. "Ok, here is the base of operations, the computer room. And here's our captives Sam Puckett and Carly

Shay." He said, pointing to Sam ad Carly, who actually recognized me and started snickering. "Okay, anything else?"

He asked, clapping his hands together. "Just one thing." I said, taking off my glasses. "FREDDIE BENSON!! Your a temp?"

He asked, scratching his head. "No, your just an idiot." I said, chuckling lightly. "Well, you can never stop me." He said,

snapping his fingers which called out about 50 men with large guns. (I mean weapons, not that other thing eww)

"Guns? That's the best you can do?" I asked, amazed that he didn't realize by now that I'm bullet proof. "What do you

mean, is that the best I can do, look how big their guns are." He said, which made me burst out laughing at his poor

choice of words. "Why are you laughi- oh. I didn't mean it like that and you know it. Now answer my question." He said,

taking what was supposed to be a menacing step towards me, but when he tripped over his untied shoelace and fell flat on

his face. Well I think you get the picture. "Here I'll show you." I said, pulling out my gun, no pistol and quickly shot my hand,

which left nothing but powder from where the bullets connected with the skin. "W-what are you?" Sam asked me, with

fear evident in her voice. Before I could answer I heard the large weapons cock (not a word) from behind me.

I quickly dodged every bullet and ran up to Sam and whispered in her ear. "I'm a vampire." I heard a gasp from Sam and

a "Ha, I knew it " from Carly.

"I may not be able to hurt you, but I can hurt them." I heard Johnathan say, and then I heard the worst sound ever.

The sound of a gunshot and a pained gasp from Sam.

* * *

OOOOOHHHHHHH another cliffhanger. You must hate me right now.

Well why don't you review and tell me how much you hate me.

Come on, you know you want toooo.

But you must review and tell me what you thought of

this chapter. I don't care if your a member or not.

REVIEW!

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	7. Healing, and speechlessness Chapter 6

**I have never been so happy to say here's the next chapter.**

**But once again, thanks so much for the amazing responses. They brought tears to my eyes.**

**This chapter is for ladyoinored, freddiebenson, and Nature9000.  
**

**woo-hoo**

**-Jonas-Brothers-Twilight-luvr89-**

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

I looked over to see that Sam was sitting on the floor slumped over in pain. "Where did it hit her Carly?" I asked, seeing that

Carly was kneeling down next to her, comforting her. "It got her in the stomach. She's losing allot of blood really fast Freddie."

Carly said, her voice wavering in fear. Once she said that I became aware of the very delectable smell of Sams blood and

nearly lunged at her. Carly seeing this, pulled Sam close to her chest, getting blood all over her shirt. "Don't worry, I can

control it. Now I need you to sit her up so I can get a good look at her stomach." I said, placing a hand on Carly's shoulder.

She did as told, and I could see that she indeed had allot of blood pouring out of her wound.

**Carly's POV**

Freddie then placed his hand over the bullet wound, and did something that surprised me. He started screaming in pain,

he started bleeding out of the stomach, but more importantly, Sam wasn't bleeding near as bad. "Freddie, what did you do?"

I asked, I was happy that Sam was a little better, but Freddie was 10 times worse. 'I took as much pain as I could and put

it into my body. She will still need surgery, but she will live." He said, wincing in pain. "And what about you?" I asked, gosh

I'm starting to sound like Mr.s Benson. "I'll heal quickly. But don't worry, I'm already dead, it's nice to feel real pain." Freddie

said, chuckling but then wincing once again. And sure enough, I looked down and saw that the wound was already healing.

"Now I've got a fight to finish." Freddie said, looking very scary I might add.

**Freddie's POV**

I got up and turned around, to see a few of Johnathan's "men" sniffling. "What the?" Me and Johnathan asked at the same

time. "I'm sorry it's just that, that was so beautiful, a-and we don't have girlfriends." One of the men said, wailing the last

part. "You are such babies" Johnathan said, turning to face them. I took my chance and lifted my hand, which quickly

glowed yellow. I lunged it forward and knocked John across the room. "How did you do that?" He asked, picking himself up.

"See my father was a vampire, but my mother, well that's another

story." I said, he lunged for me but I jumped up and grabbed a hold of the edge of the loft above my head. "Show of hands,

who can see in the dark? I can." I said, reaching up and ripping out the power lines that kept the barn lit. On this

moonless night. I quickly turned my eyes to night vision (scarlet red). I could see all of Johnathan's men cowering in the

corner, and I almost felt sorry for them, almost. I saw Carly holding a still slightly bleeding Sam to her chest. And I saw

Johnathan trying to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness. I quickly jumped behind him and thumped his head, and he

slumped to the floor. (**A/N fight scene would have been longer, but I SUCK at them.) **I then ran over and picked up

Sam, and grabbed Carly's wrist and ran to the hospital.

**FREDDIEFREDDIEFREDDIEFREDDIEFREDDIEFREDDIEFREDDIEFREDDIEFREDDIEFREDDIEFREDDIEFREDDIE**

Johnathan's men had been arrested. But Johnathan had been put in the loony bin for saying that it was a vampire.

I looked at the clock for the 99th time and I'm not exaggerating, I counted. It's going on 3 hours that Sam has been in

surgery, and let me tell you, being a vampire I'm not very patient. "Freddie?" Carly asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I replied, happy to be able to focus on something else. "I heard you talking about how your father was a vampire.

But how long have you known?" Carly asked, wiping some tears that had escaped off her face. "Forever. I was born in 1981.

(That ones for you ladyoinored) And at first I didn't grow at all so I was an infant for 12 years, when y parents decided they

wanted me to live a normal life. So they put some spell over me that made me grow. And I didn't have powers at all, I grew

up a human But the day I was almost late for ICarly I had met someone in the street that threatened Sam, and I got so

angry that the spell was broken and the vampire came out." I said, looking down. "So what's your" Carly started but didn't

know how to finish. "Diet?" I asked, getting a nod from Carly I continued."Animals, every few days I go hunting in the woods

behind the park so I don't have to worry about hurting you or Sam." I said, when I mentioned Sam I looked at the clock for

the 100th time. "You really love Sam, don't you?" Carly said, sitting closer and laying her head on my shoulder. (in a sisterly

way) "More than you know." I said. I wanted so bad to cry, but I knew it was impossible. I merely had dry sobs.

About 5 minutes later a man came down the hallway. "Samantha Puckett?" He said and me and Carly stood. "Ok, well the

surgery went well, but we're going to keep her for about a week to make sure she heals properly." He said, not looking up

from the clipboard in his hand. "Can we see her?" I asked, in the most polite voice I could muster up. "Of course, follow me

please." He said, turning and walking back down the hallway.

"Hey, you said that your mother was something as well, but not a vampire, what was she." Carly asked quietly so the doctor

couldn't hear. "I guess you could say that she was basically a witch, she could cast spells, but she was also a healer. That's

how I helped Sam back in the barn." I replied. "What do you mean she was a healer?" Carly asked, suspiciously. "Della

Benson isn't my real mom, I'm adopted. My real name is Fredrick Johanson. My real parents died when they put the spell

over me." I said, staring at the back of the doctors head. "And, does Della know that your a vampire?" She said, her

voice a tad squeeky from shock. "No, for when she adopted me I was basically human, I had no powers and I grew like

a normal prson would. But I will have to tell her eventually, because I won't grow anymore. I will be 15 forever." I said,

picturing myself in 20 years looking exactly the same. "But what about Sam? She will grow, are you going to bite her?"

Carly asked, moving to the subject I had been trying hard to avoid. "No, I will not put her through that, I will not put her

through a life of having to stay the same age forever." I said a little more harshly then intended. "But that's what Sam

wants, she wants to be with you forever. If you don't turn her I think your just being selfish. I mean doesn't it matter

what Sam wants?" Carly said in a hurt tone, walking off to Sams room, leaving me standing there speechless.


	8. Conversations in Twilight Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter.**

**-Jonas-Brothers-Twilight-luvr89-**

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

I don't know how long I stood there pondering what Carly had sad. But I knew that I wasn't going to change Sam, it was for

the better. "Freddie!" Carly yelled, waving her hand in front of my face. "What?" I said, I noticed she looked concerned.

"Freddie I've been trying to get your attention for an hour, what's wrong?" Wow has it been that long. "I was just thinking

about what you sad about turning Sam.." I said, not looking her in the eye. "And?" She asked, obviously growing impatient.

"The answer is still no. I won't do that to Sam. Plus I highly doubt she feels as strongly as you say." I said, trying my hardest

to convince her. "Okay, but when you leave here, I want you to go to the library and check out this book, It will give you an

idea about how Sam really feels." Carly said, handing me a piece of paper with a book title and the author scribbled down on

it. "Okay, I'll read it, but I highly doubt that it will change my mind." I said, stuffing the paper in my pocket. "You'd be surprised

at what this book can do. It really can give you a whole new point of view on life." Carly said, walking off.

I stared after her until she out of view. I then turned and walked to Sam's room.

"Hey stranger." She said, her smile lighting up the room as usual. "Hey. So how are you?" I asked, walking over

to sit beside her. "Besides the fact that the guy I'm in love with broke up with me, and I was just shot. Well I'm just peachy

keen." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. I know, I'm sorry. Is there any way you can forgive me?" I said sheepishly.

"Only if you say we can be back together, and you kiss me." She said in an orderly way. "I think I can do that." I said,

leaning forward and pressing my lips to hers. "mm that's better" She said, once we had pulled apart. "So, tell me.

How did you become a vampire?" I was asked for the second time that day. So I explained told her everything about

my past. And when I was finished I could tell she was tired. "That boring am I?" I asked, chuckling at how hard she was

trying to keep her eyes open. "No no it's not that it's just that I have to take pain medication, and it's making me sleepy."

She said, her words slurring slightly. "Okay well I'm gonna go. I have to go to the library. You get some sleep." I

said, lightly kissing her forehead. "Promise you'll be back tomorrow?" She said, almost completely asleep now.

"I promise Sam." I gave her one last kiss, then turned to walk out the door.

**FREDDIEFREDDIEFREDDIEFREDDIEFREDDIEFREDDIEFREDDIEFREDDIEFREDDIEFREDDIEFREDDIE**

"Excuse me, do you have... Twilight, by Stephenie Meyer?" I asked the librarian, who in my thought tried a little to hard on

her make-up. "Yes we have it, but, you do realize that it's a romantic book don't you?" She said, looking me up and down.

"One of my friends, that's a girl suggested it." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Follow me." She said, motioning with her

hand. "Here." She said, handing me a book with pale hands holding an apple on the cover.

Since I could read faster than a human I stayed at the library to read it.

**Carly's POV**

_Ring...Ring _"I'm coming, I'm coming." I said, walking slowly to the phone. "Hello?" I asked, sleepily. "Carly, it's Freddie, I

read that book." Freddie said, instantly sparking my interest. "Well?" I asked, I always hate it when people start a sentence,

but you have to ask a question to get them to finish it. "I thought it was kinda creepy, I mean this Edward dude is exactly

like me, I even play the piano. And then there's the Bella chick, I mean it explains mine and Sam's relationship perfectly."

He said, his voice going deep like it does every time he's thinking. "So have you changed your mind about changing Sam?"

I asked, hopefully. "Edward didn't change Bella." He said in a snobby tone. "Yes, but didn't you see how much it was

hurting Bella? I mean she wanted to be changed so bad." I said, thinking back to where I first read the book, and felt

so sorry for Bella. "You noticed that to huh." Freddie said, nervously. "Everybody who has read it, frickin noticed that." I

said in a exasperated tone. "You let Sam decide. I mean it is her life." I said, my voice going softer. A sigh on the other end

told me I had won. "Fine. But you already know what the answers going to be." I couldn't see him, but I just knew he was

rubbing his temples. "I do know what the answer will be." I said, chuckling slightly. "You sound a little tired." Freddie said,

confused. "Well that fight was only at 2:00am. And right now it's only... **7:00AM!!** I yelled, what? I'm tired. "Oh ok, well I'll

let you go. Bye" Freddie said, apologetically. "Bye." I said, hanging up the phone. I can't believe he's not tired...

"Carly Shay, you are so stupid! He's a vampire, he doesn't sleep. Gahh!" I said, slapping my forehead. "Carly, what

are you doing up so early?" Spencer said from the couch. "I'm not awake, I'm sleep walking" I knew that if I said I was

awake, he would make me stay up. "Oh ok, well then go back to bed." He said, gosh sometimes I wonder if we''re

really related.

* * *

It's not the best chapter, but it's

better then nothing.

So please review.

:D :D


	9. Invisible fire Very short chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews, here's chapter 8.**

**-Jonas-Brothers-Twilight-luvr89-**

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

I've been sitting here for the last hour, just watching Sam sleep. She looks so peaceful, I hate to take it away from her.

But as Carly said, it's Sams choice. I just hope she makes the right one. "What are you thinking about?" Gosh I didn't even

hear her wake up. "Things, like our future together. Like how long that future will last?" I said, hinting quite a bit. "Well if my

wish comes true, forever." Sam said, smirking slightly. "You've been talking to Carly, haven't you?" I asked, rubbing my hand

across her jawline. "Maybe just a little. She didn't go into any details, just said you didn't want to change me." Sam said, in a

playful tone but hurt was evident in her eyes. "Well I've made my decision, and well I think it's fair if the choice is up to you."

I said, not looking her in the eyes. "Well I think you already know the answer to the question." She said, smiling wildly.

**Sam's POV**

Freddie didn't want to do the change in the hospital, so he unhooked all my IVs', gave me a change of clothes, put me on his

back, and ran faster than a sports car back to the barn. **(A/N: I don't think I've ever used that many comma's in a **

**sentence before.)** "OK Sam, I'm not going to lie, this is going to hurt." Freddie said, setting me down on a hay bell. "I'm

ready." I said, grasping his hand. He then leaned forward and it my neck. I could fill my blood being drained, and a different

liquid going in. When he pulled back it felt like a fire was spreading through my body, starting at my neck. I subconsciously

started rubbing everywhere, trying to put the fire that didn't exist out. The room slowly started to grow black, and the last

thing I saw before I passed out were tears in Freddies eyes that would never fall.

* * *

This chapter was really short,

but I wanted to get Sam's change in her.

Next chapter will be longer.

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D  
:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D  
:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D


	10. Powers and bathroom breaks Chapter 9

**OK thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter 9**

**Sorry for the wait, I had a really hard time with this chapter for some reason.**

**-Jonas-Brothers-Twilight-luvr89-**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

When I opened my eyes I felt different. Like I wasn't even Sam anymore. But I also realized that we weren't in the barn.

"Freddie?" I said quietly, knowing he could hear me. He was at my side in a flash. "Yeah Sam?" He asked, sitting beside me.

"Not to sound rude or anything but... Where the heck are we?" I asked, my voice going from sarcastic to annoyed. "We're

still in Seattle, but we are in the most abandoned part. I have to keep you away from humans for a while." Freddie said,

smiling down at me. "How longs a while?" I asked, my voice came out like velvet. It was smooth and soft like Freddie's. "Until

you have gotten used to feeding off of animals, and until those are gone." He said, grabbing my chin and pulling me near a

puddle of water. In my reflection I could see that my eyes were blood red. "Whoa, that's freaky." I said, blinking a few times

to see if it was real. "How come my eyes are red, and yours aren't?" I asked, moving so Freddie was once again in my line of

vision. "Mine were to at first, once you start hunting they will turn the same shade as mine." Freddie said, shrugging his

shoulders. Freddie stood up and reached for my hand. "So, ready to start you training?" I nodded and grabbed his and, and

we ran of into the nearby woods.

**Carly's POV**

I walked into Sam's room to see that Sam was gone, and there was a note on the bed addressed to me.

_Dear Carly, I am going to change Sam as she wishes. I must keep her away for a while, until it's safe for her to be around _

_you. We will be back in a few weeks, take care,_

_Freddie and Sam._

"Yes!" I shouted, thrusting my fists into the air. And then it hit me like a ton of bricks... "I gotta pee." I said, walking to

the bathroom.

**Freddie's POV**

"Let your senses take over, and get the bear. But Sam, hold yourself back as good as you can, do it calmly." I said, putting

a hand on Sam's shoulder. "OK I'll try." She said, I could see all her muscles harden, meaning she had given into her senses. She then went

into a crouching position, and then leaped up, grabbed the bear, snapped it's neck, and sunk her teeth in to get a drink. "Wow, that was really

good. But I still don't feel satisfied." She said, obviously confused. "You won't be satisfied with animals." I knew these questions would be

asked, and I had the answers. _Then why doesn't he feed off of humans? _Sam thought to herself. "Because, It would be wrong." I said, leaning

against a nearby tree. "Wait, did I say that out loud?" Sam asked, obviously confused. "No, I read your mind." I said, chuckling lightly at the

look on her face. "Cool, we can read minds too. AWESOME!" She said, over-excitedly. "You don't understand. Every vampire has their own

special power, mine is reading minds. And yours is... Apparently telekinesis." I said, pointing to the bears carcass, which was now floating about

15 feet in the air. "Oh my gosh, now THAT is awesome. " She said, losing her concentration and making the bear fall to the ground with a

loud _"splat"._ "Yes, that is awesome." Sam looked like a 5 year old at a candy shop with 1,000 in her pocket. I then felt myself being lifted into

the air. I was amazed at how fast Sam got control of her powers. "One small problem Freddie. I have no idea how to get you down." She said,

smiling sheepishly. I spoke to soon. "Just drop me, it won't hurt." I said, then I felt myself plummet towards the ground.

"Thanks for being gentle about it." I said, picking myself up and pulling some twigs from my hair. "You never said be gentle,

you said drop me it won't hurt." She said, doing a very close imitation of me on the last part. "Yeah Yeah, let's go back."

I said, turning and motioing her to follow.

* * *

Wasn't much but it was longer then the last chapter.

Please review.


	11. Menacing phone calls Chapter 10

**OK here it is. The 10th chapter. This one is mostly in Carly's POV. It's her thoughts on Sam's change.**

* * *

**Carly's POV**

It's been 2 weeks, and no word from Sam and Freddie. "Where's Freddie and Sam at these days?" Spencer asked, as if

reading my mind. "U-uh their families went on a joint vacation to the uuhhh Bahamas." I said, silently cursing myself for

being such a crappy liar. "Oh, OK" Spencer said, turning his attention back to the baseball game on T.V. _Ring...Ring. _"Hello?" I

asked, picking up the phone from the table beside me. "Hey Carly, how's it been?" Well speak of the devils and she calls you

up. "Sam, wow you sound different." I said, I wasn't joking either, her voice sounded smooth, like liquid. "I am completely

different, if you know what I mean." Sam said, happily. "So the letter Freddie left me in the hospital was true?" I asked, very

happy for my best friend. "He left a note? Hm, well if it said he was going to change me, then yes i was true." Sam said,

squealing lightly. Yes, this was definitely a new Sam. "Well I've got to go, but we will be back soon." Sam said, even though I

couldn't see her I knew she was beaming. "Okay, bye Sam, I'll see you **_soon_**." I said, putting extra emphasis on soon. "OK,

bye." She said, laughing. "Let me guess, was that Sam?" Spencer asked, once I had hung up the phone. "Yeah, their coming

back in a few days." I said, failing to stop the smile on my face. I've never been away from Sam this long, I mean almost

every night Sam would stay over, so this was new to me. But then it hit me, Sam was a vampire, I would grow old, and she

would stay the same old Sam. "I'm going to the Starbucks down the street, I have a few things I need to think over." I said,

getting up from the couch and walking towards the door. "OK, don't stay out to long. And don't take candy from strangers!"

He yelled the last part, not realizing I was like two feet from him. "Oh yeah, because the first thing I'll do if some freak offers

me candy is take it from him." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "See, that's why I tell you these things, so you'll know."

He said slowly, as if I was the stupid one here. "I was being sarcastic." I said, I was truly amazed at how oblivious he could

be sometimes. "OOOHHH." He said, smiling a goofy grin.

"Just a cup of coffee." I said to the lady at the counter. "Here you go sweetie." She said, handing me the mug. **(A/N:I know **

**absolutely nothing about coffee, or Starbucks. So I have no idea how things like that work.) **"Thanks." I said, forcing a

smile as I slid the money across the counter. Ten years from now, I will be 25 and Sam will still be 15, how depressing.

"I got it!" I yelled, causing every-one to stare at me in confusion. "Sorry, just thinking out loud, carry on." I said, nervously.

"I've got to get a hold of Freddie." I mumbled quietly as I walked out the door.

**Freddie's POV**

_Ring...Ring...Ring_... "Hello?" I asked, even though I had a feeling who it was. "Freddie, I have a big favor to ask you." Carly

said, it sounded like she was excited and nervous at the same time. "What?" I asked, the tone in her voice sparking my

attention. "Freddie I need you to..._CRASH!! AHH!! Get away from me!. _"Carly! Carly are you there?!." I yelled in

panic. "Don't worry Freddie, I'll take good care of her." A voice that made me sick to my stomach said, chuckling evilly.

* * *

OOOHHHH!! Of course you probably have an idea

who it is. But you never know. It could be Santa Clause.

I bet I have you thinking now, don't I?

Well why don't you just tell me what you think,

in a review.

;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D

;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D


	12. Questions left unanswered Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 11. So read up.**

* * *

**Carly's POV**

"Come on Freddie, pick up." I mumbled to myself. "Hello?" Freddie finally picked up, after the third ring. "Freddie, I have a

big favor to ask you." I said, not able to hide the excitement or nervousness in my voice. "What?" Freddie asked, obviously

interested. "Freddie I need you to..." _CRASH!_ I turned around to see Johnathan walking towards me smirking. _AHH!_

"Get away from me." I said, backing up against the wall.- dropping the phone in the process- "Carly! Carly, are you there?!"

I could hear Freddie yelling from the phone. "Don't worry Freddie, I'll take good care of her." Johnathan said-getting to the

phone before me- chuckling evilly. I turned to run but Johnathan grabbed me. Everybody there stood to help me.(Carly

was at the payphone in Starbucks) But, luck would have it, he then pulled out a gun and stuck it to my temple. "Nobody

move or the girl dies!" He yelled, causing every-one to freeze. **(Not literally)** He then pulled me out the back door into an

ally. "This will be fun, Sam might have gotten away but you won't. All my men will be watching you." He said, laughing evilly.

"As I recall, all I have to do is tell your _men_ a sappy story and they'll let me go." I said, recalling the pansies he called

henchmen. "That's what you think, but you see, those men just didn't work out. I have new men." He said, I think he was

trying to sound menacing, but he sounded like he was constipated. "What did you do with your old men?" I asked in a

casual tone, I was really not that scared any more, just bored out of my mind. "I. Got. Rid. Of. Them." He said, making each

word it's own sentence. "Why did you say it like that?" I asked in a confused tone. "I did it far an effect, work with me here

OK?" He said, obviously annoyed that I wasn't scared. "You do realize that Freddie knows I've been kidnapped, and he'll be

here within the hour to save me, right?" I said, I was walking on my own now, I wasn't even going to try to run. "H-how far

away is he?" He asked, the fact that Freddie was a vampire had obviously slipped from his mind. "I don't know, but he can't

be too far, otherwise he wouldn't get cell phone reception." I said, shaking my head at his stupidity. I can't believe he's

Sam's dad, I mean there's no resemblance, and he's so stupid. I'm beginning to think that Spencer and Sam were switched,

and Spencer is Johnathan's son, and Sam is my sister. "OK let's get this over with, I got to be home by dinner or I'm

grounded." I said, sighing.

**Freddie's POV**

"Sam!" I called, even though she was off hunting I knew she could hear me. And I was right, about 30 seconds later she

was right in front of me. "What's wrong?" She asked, seeing the expression on my face. "Your dad has Carly." I said, I

was shocked to see that it didn't faze her at all. "Aren't you worried about Carly?" I basically yelled. "Have you met my dad?

We can go get her, and he wouldn't realize she was gone for about 2 hours." She said in a "duh" tone. "Well, let's go then."

And we were off, and then to where Carly was in about 10 seconds. "Would you like to do the honors Sam?" I asked,

gesturing to the door. "I'd love to." She said, kicking down the door. We walked in to see a very ticked off Johnathan.

"Was it necessary to kick the door down? I mean, it was unlocked, you could have walked right in. But no, you have to be all

big and strong." He said, mumbling more then talking. "Hey guys." Carly said from the chair she was tied to. "Hey Carls."

Sam said, running up and hugging her. Very emotional reunion I might add (Blech). "Hello Sam, how are you?" Johnathan

said, walking towards Sam. "Get away from me." She yelled, backing up against the wall. **(A/N: Bet you didn't think that **

**was what I meant in the trailer did you?) **"Are you scared Samantha?" Johnathan asked, smirking. "No, not really. I'm

not scared of you at all dad, and I use the word _dad _loosely." She said, laughing at his facial expression. "B-but, a-and y-you

and HUH?!" He asked, obviously amazed that she wasn't the least bit frightened. "Look into my eyes dad." Sam said,

walking towards him. "Is this going to be one of those ghost rider things?" He asked nervously. **(A/N: In case you haven't**

**seen Ghost Rider. In the movie he would tell them to look into his eyes, and his victim would see all the sins they have**

**committed in the past. And all of that sin will turn back towards them and kill them.) **"No dad, but what color's my

eyes?" She asked, getting dangerously close to his face. "Black, b-but they used to be blue. OH NO! He changed you into

one of them, didn't he?" He asked, his voice going all squeaky and sounding like a little girl. "You could say that." She said,

lifting him into the air. "Get her." Johnathan said, making about 20 men run into the room. But they were all

thrown back against the wall. "Oh by the way, did I mention, I'm telekinetic." She said, smirking a smirk that would make

Satan himself cower in fear. "That is so cool. But do you mind untying me?" Carly said, smiling. "Oh, sorry." Sam said,

pointing her finger towards Carly, and making the ropes fall to the ground. "Sweet." Carly said, getting up and walking over

to me. "So what was that favor you wanted to ask me?" I asked, watching Sam kick Johnathans butt. "Uh, well I was

thinking, and I was wondering ifyouwouldturnmeintoavampire." She said it so fast, that if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have

heard her. "YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!" I yelled, no longer looking at Sam, but staring at Carly in shock. "I'm tired of being

the odd man out, the damsel in distress. I want to be like you and Sam." Carly said, not in a begging voice, but in a

demanding voice, which meant I would not like how this turned out. "What about Spencer?" I asked, hoping it would change

her mind. "Well, you can either change him to, or not, he'll be fine either way." She said, shrugging her shoulders as if it was

no big deal, THIS WAS A VERY BIG DEAL!! "Carly, do you have any idea how much pain you will go through if I did this. I'm

not saying I will I'm just explaining what will happen." I said, rubbing my temples. "So, in the end I'll be like you and Sam. I

won't have to worry about crap like this." She said, waving her hand through the room to show me what she meant by

"this". "Give me time to think about it." I said, and Carly's eyes lit up, and she smiled the widest smile I've ever seen.

She opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a gasp. We both turned our eyes to see Johnathan, fall to the

ground dead. All of his men already dead, and Sam standing there smirking. "Sam you weren't supposed to kill them. Now

we have to hide the bodies." I said, walking up to her. "Sorry, I got carried away." She said, smiling that crooked grin that

I adored.

**Sam's POV**

Once we had hid the bodies, we went back to Carly's apartment. Oh how I missed that place. "Oh how I missed this place."

I said making my thoughts known. "Sam can I talk to you for a minute in private." Freddie said, walking up the stairs.

"OK, I'll be right back Carls." I said, getting up and following Freddie up the stairs. "Sam Carly asked me something today,

and before I give her the actual answer I want your consent." Freddie said, rubbing his temples like he always did under

stress. "OK, and what would that question be?" I asked, sitting down. "Carly wants to be changed into a vampire."

Freddie said, earning a gasp from me. "I think...

* * *

So should Carly turn into a vampire.

You tell me, in a review.

It's up to you to decide

Carly's fate.

No pressure or anything.

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

* * *


	13. The real Spencer Chapter 12

**Here's chapter 12.**

**I've been working on this every time I had a break from cleaning up my town. **

**We're not quite back on our feet yet so it will be a couple days before next chapter's up.  
**

**Also, I just wanted to say... "Expect the unexpected." ;D**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"I think, that, that's a bad idea. She has her whole life ahead of her. My reason was so that I could be with you forever,

what's hers?" I asked, now pacing the room back and forth. "She said she's tired of being the damsel in distress. And that if

she's one of us that we could be friends forever. But she acted as if that wasn't the only reason that she wanted to be

changed, like there was more to her questioning then she was letting on." He said, I never noticed until now that Freddie

talks with his hands. "I don't care what the reason is, if I had a way of being with you forever without being tuned into a

vampire, I would still be human. And she wants to be one for what, fun?" I said, rubbing my temples like Freddie always did.

"I guess that's one way of putti- Oh Hi Carly." Freddie said nervously, I turned around, and sure enough, there stood Carly

looking... Wait, why did she look scared? "What's wrong?" I asked, sitting down on her bed and patting the place beside me.

"Well uh, I kinda heard you talking, and Freddie's right. There's another reason why I need to be a vampire." She said,

becoming very interested in a string on her mattress. "And what would that other reason be?" I asked, grabbing her chin

and making her look me in the eyes. "Well, I'm sort of, kind of a." She started but was interrupted by Spencer running in

the room. "Carly! What are you doing?" He seemed angry and scared at the same time. Then he gave me and Freddie a dirty

look, what the heck was that about? "They need to know." She said, getting angry. "No **_they _**don't." He said, saying _they_

disgustedly. "What's wrong with you?" I asked, getting up and standing next to Freddie. "Me? Oh nothings wrong with me,

I'm not a vampire." He said, to both mine and Freddie's shock. "You told him?" I asked Carly angrily. "No, he knew." Carly

said, and a few tears fell from her eyes. "You need to get out of my house." Spencer said, looking me and Freddie up and

down in disgust. "I think it should be up to Carly to decide whether or not Freddie and I leave." I said, sticking my nose up in

the air. "I think it's for the best if you guys leave. Not for my benefit, but your own." Carly said, her tears falling freely now.

"What do you mean for our benefit?" Freddie asked, almost as angry as me. "I wish I could tell you. Just go." She said,

pointing towards the door.

**Carly's POV**

Once they were out the door, I blew up. "SPENCER HOW COULD YOU!?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. "You know why I did it,

I don't want you hanging around filth like that." He said, mocking my facial expression. "Freddie's been a vampire all his life,

and you choose to hate them now?" I asked, amazed at how evil my brother could be. "No, I've always hated him, I've just

tolerated him. But when I found out that Sam was one to, that's where I drew the line. You aren't aloud to see them ever

again." He said, getting up and walking out of the room. I scoffed and headed for the door. "Wanna bet." I said under my

breath. "I have got to get Freddie or Sam to change me. They have no idea what's at stake if they don't." I said as I ran

through the hallway.

**Freddie's POV**

"What the crap was all that about?" I asked Sam, once we had gotten back to her apartment. "I don't know, did you get any

of their thoughts?" She asked, tears filling her eyes that would never fall. "I tried, but all I saw was a wall. It's like they

knew what I was doing, and they were blocking me out." I said, sitting down on a bar-stool at her kitchen table.

"Carly looked so scared, but not of us. Of Spencer, I'm really worried for her Freddie." Sam said, sitting beside me. I opened

my mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the door bursting open. It was Carly. "Guys, I am so sorry about that, I never

wanted any of this to happen. Can you please forgive me? " She asked, as tears streamed down her face. "We forgive you,

of course we do. But you have to tell us what's really going on, why you have such a dear need to be a vampire." I asked,

as both me and Sam pulled Carly into a hug. Carly stared off in space for a few minutes before smiling like crazy. "You know

what? Never mind, I have absolutely no need to be a vampire. I'm happy just the way I am." She said, so happily it affected

me and Sam. "So you don't want to be a vampire, you want to stay human?" Sam asked joyfully, pulling Carly into another

hug. "Something like that." Carly said, returning the hug with as much force as she could- which was not very much I might

add.

* * *

**So here it is. But as I said before, we're still**

**not completely back on our feet, but I'll update**

**as soon as possible. **

**Please review.**

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

* * *


	14. The binding spell Chapter 13

**This chapter will have a surprise twist to it. **

* * *

**No-ones POV**

"Master what will we do? Those vampires are getting closer to finding out about us." The man asked, not looking his master

in the eyes, for he was afraid of what he might see. "Do not worry Riloto, if they get to close, we will simply terminate them."

Master said, looking down at Riloto's shaking form. "But what about the girl, what shall we do about her, she is close to the

vampires. Shall we simply terminate her to?" The woman asked, her light purple hair whipping around her face. (They are in

a field) "No! Violetta, this girl is powerful. We must get her to join us, with her, we can set my plan into action." Master said,

glaring at her with his crimson eyes. "How do we do that, her bond with the vampires is strong. What if we can't get her?"

Riloto asked, but regretted it when he was thrown across the field. "Do you doubt me Riloto?" Master asked, averting his

eyes to Riloto's horror stricken face. "N-no of c-course n-not m-m-master-r." He said, taking his place next to his master

again. "Don't worry, the girl is close." Violetta said, her eyes turning white, meaning she was seeing the chosen one. "Shall I

give her a dose of what's coming to her master?" Violetta asked hopefully. "Yes, but don't hurt her to much." Master said

with a sigh.

**Freddie's POV**

"So, is there any way you can tell us why you wanted to be a vampire?" I asked, happy to use the past tense. "Well you

see, me and Spencer were going through a change. It's already affected Spencer to much to save him, but there was some

hope with me. If I was a vampire, I wouldn't have to worry about it, but some things have happened to my shock, and

there's no need for it anymore." She started, smiling wider if humanly or inhumanly possible. "Well what is this change you

and Spencer were going through?" Sam asked, raising her eye brows at Carly. "Well let's see, how's the best way to explain

it? Well I guess you can say me and Spencer, well we're not immortal, but not quite human either. Sorta lik- AHH!" Carly

screamed out in pain, clutching her stomach. "What's wrong?" Sam asked, placing her hand on Carly's shoulder. "I-I don't

know, but whatever it is, hurts like eve- AHH!" She yelled once again, except this time a strange black liquid cam out of her

mouth. Said liquid started wrapping itself around her legs, bounding them together. "What's going on?" Sam yelled, but the

question was now towards me. "I don't kn-" I started but was interrupted by a memory.

_Flashback._

_Freddie looked up at his mom, his real mom. She was looking at him with such love. "I'm sorry baby but we have to go. These_

_people are going to take care of you now." She said looking down at her small child. "OK, I hid the spell book, it's behind some of _

_the bricks in the fireplace." A man said, walking up to stand next to his wife. "Bye son." And then the spirits of his parents _

_ disappeared._

_Back to present time._

"Behind the bricks!" I shouted, looking over at the fireplace. "What the crap are you talking about?" Sam asked, rubbing

Carly's back, as even more black liquid came from her mouth. I ignored her question and ran over to the fireplace, pulling on

the bricks to see if any of them were loose. "Freddie I know it's chilly outside, but is it really a great time to start a fire?"Sam

asked angrily. "Aha, here it is." I said, when I found a brick that moved. I pulled it out, and sure enough, there behind it,

was a rather large book. I pulled it out, and the pages turned by themselves. They stopped on page 253 the binding

spell. "Sam, someone is doing this to Carly. The only person that can make things like this happen is called a Ranonen. They

see far off, and torture their prey." I said, once I had finished reading the paragraph. "Is there a way to make it stop?

Because if there is, you need to hurry." Sam said, I looked up and saw that the liquid ropes were up to her stomach.

"Let me see... Here it is. I have to touch the rope and say the spell." I said, walking over to Carly and placing my hand

on the inky liquid. "Ach Metre reatziera qurest derist. All these ropes that bind my friend, send them to or enemies end."

**(A/N: The language for the spell was gibberish.) **When I finished saying the spell, the room was filled with a strong wind,

and a bright light, then the ropes vanished. Where to, I have no idea.

**Back in the field. No-ones POV**

"Ahh!" Violetta yelled, as the black ropes bound her body. "What happened?" Master asked, muttering a quick spell and

making the ropes disappear. "The vampire boy, he can do spells as well." Violetta said, shaking her head to get her hair

out of her face. "Well, this might be harder then I thought. But no worries, we will still triumph." Master said, scratching his

neck.

* * *

I told you it would have a surprise twist to it.

This book might be longer then I thought.

Please review.

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D  
:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D  
:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D  
:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D  
:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

* * *


	15. Calamrarity Chapter 14

**Sorry for the wait, I've had writers block, and I've been working on 5 other books**, **that will hopefully be**

**posted soon. :D**

* * *

**Carly's POV**

"Wow." Freddie exclaimed, looking up from the book in his hand. "What?" Sam asked, sitting down next to him."I've been

reading this _spell _book, and it tells of a legend it says that 2 vampires -a male and female- must embark upon a journey. To

defeat evil. How unoriginal is that?" Freddie said, smirking, but his smirk was gone as a strong wind blew through the room,

the lights flickered, and lightening flashed. **(A/N: I know their inside, but hey, if your going to be an author, you have to**

**have a wacky imagination :D) **The pages of the book started turning themselves, stopping on page 1987. (This was a very

big book) Whatever was on the page made Freddie gasp, but as me and Sam tried to see what it was, he grabbed the book

from our reach and ran out of the room. "Sam would you mind?" I asked, gesturing to where Freddie went. "My pleasure."

She said, placing a hand to her hand and closing her eyes, the book soon came floating back into the room. Once she had

gotten back to the page, she to gasped. "Oh my gosh." She said, putting her hand over her mouth. "What is it?" I asked,

trying to catch at least a glimpse of the page, but no luck. "You know how Freddie was talking about the vampires who have

to defeat evil?" She asked, looking up and staring at me in fear. "Let me guess, you and Freddie are the vampires." I said,

rolling my eyes, I mean, it was kinda obvious. "Yeah, but that's not all. It says here, that the vampires must be joined by

the Princess of Calamrarity -the land of Freddie's ancestors.- This Princess is the most powerful thing on any of the planets.

And she must help defeat the evil." She said, she then flipped the book around to reveal the page to me. What I saw

shocked me, there it was right there, a picture of Freddie and Sam, and right smack dab in the front was me! I'm the

princess of Calamrarity? I'm the most powerful thing on any of the planets. I knew I wasn't human but this is ridiculous.

"I-I'm the p-princ-cess-s?" I asked, tripping over my words. "I believe so. Carly, is there any way you can tell me why you

wanted to be a vampire now?" Sam asked, not looking me in the eye. "Yeah, tell us." Freddie said, walking into the room

and sitting down next to Sam. "Eavesdropping were you?" Sam asked, giving him a glare, but her eyes were dancing with

laughter.

**Back in the field. NO-Ones POV**

"What did you see Violetta?" Master asked, once Violetta's eyes had gone back to their normal color. "The vampires are

getting smarter. They're learning of the prophecy as we speak. "Riloto, fetch my bag. Were going on a little vacation."

Master said, smirking at Rilotos shaking frame. "Y-yes m-master." Riloto said, smiling a pained smile and walking off.

"What do you plan to do on our _vacation _Master?" Violetta asked, pulling her hair back in a rubber band. "Well, I though we

just might drop in and visit our beloved princess. From what I've heard, she's not aware of her true powers yet. So, this

shouldn't be to hard. And I want to watch as I send the vampires to Hades." Master said, laughing maniacally. "Whoa! That's

not so good on the throat." He said, coughing.

**Sams POV.**

"Well, I guess you have a right to know." She said, looking down. "Only if you want to your highness." I said, in a mocking

tone. "Oh shut-up." She said, lightly whacking my arm. "Well, continue." Freddie said, gesturing with his hands for her to

continue. "Well, I guess there's only one way of saying this. Me and Spencer are...

* * *

I know this chapter is short, but I couldn't resist.

Oh and by the way, Carly's kingdom.

Calamrarity. Calam, derived from Calamity, meaning: Unpleasant, Frightful.

Rarity, meaning: Freak.

My mom came up with this for me.

Since Carly is the princess of Vampires, Wizards,

and other things. (Looks around nervously)

Please review.

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

* * *


	16. 3 surprising guests Chapter 15 :D

**I'm back. I would have been gone longer, but we had to go get my dog back from the kennel. Apparently she was **

**"bullying" the other dogs. But what we did get to do was... Interesting. We drove through this town where people **

**haven't come into this century yet. (Yeah, there's a good way of putting it.) And they were having a craft show. My **

**mother just had to look around. Of course, I HATE shopping, so I brought my Ipod with me. I dropped it, and this **

**teenage girl picked it up for me. What's this thingamajig? She asked as she handed it to me. It's an Ipod, it plays music. **

**I replied shrugging my shoulders. And then she asked me where the CD went in. Yeah, it was VERY interesting.**

**But here's chapter 15. WOO-HOO!!**

**(I'm on a really bad sugar rush.)**

* * *

**Carly's POV**

"I'm a werewolf." I started, not looking them in the eyes. "Well, at least, I'm half werewolf." I finished, with a nervous look.

"What do you mean your half werewolf? How did this happen?" Sam said, her mouth hanging open in shock. "Spencers a full

werewolf. He got everything that comes with it. Were, I on the other hand, only got half of everything. For instance,

Spencers skin is extremely hot. Whereas mine is normal temperature." I said, holding out my arm for them to feel my skin.

"Wow. I wonder what other powers you got, Princess." Sam said, smirking at the last part. I ignored her and picked the

book back up. "Let's see. I wonder where the princess section is." I said, and then the book automatically flipped to a page

that had my face on it. Yeah, that was weird. "The princess of Calamrarity. She has the powers to grant any wish, even her

own. Let me try something. I wish that wind chime was in my hand." I said, referring to the neighbors wind chime I could

see through the window. And then it was there, resting in my hand. "Okay, yeah, that's freaking AWESOME!" I said, doing

a weird fan girl squeal, and then clapping my hands. "Yeah, I don't know where that came from." I said, when Freddie and

Sam gave me a weird look. "OK. Yeah, well if you can grant any wish. Maybe you could wish for this _war _to be over." Freddie

said, looking in my eyes hopefully. "I wish the war was over." I said closing my eyes and wishing as hard as I could. "I feel

something, it's big..._BURP!!.._Oh it's just gas." I said, looking sheepish. **(A/N: Sorry, couldn't resist. :D) **"Wow. Uh, did it

work?" Freddie asked, looking around the room for some odd reason. "I don't kn-" I started, but was interrupted by a

flatulence sound. "Yeah, that one, wasn't me." I said, when Sam gave me a disgusted look. All of the sudden the was

another book resting next to the spell book titled, Da Rules. It then flipped to a page that said "The princesses rules." It

literally spoke it to me. "The princess can't preform magic against other magical creatures. Unless she is healing them."

It then disappeared. "Well, that sucks." I said, sighing in defeat. "I guess we will have to fight this war ourselves.

HEY! Is there any way you can get Spencer to help us? I know that werewolves and vampires are supposed to be enemies,

but still, we could use his help." Freddie said, grimacing at Spencers name. "I'll go ask. I highly doubt he will, but hey I am

princess, he can't say no to me." I said, placing my hands on my hips and sticking my chin up in the air.

**Masters POV (Shocking isn't it)**

"The girl has realized her true powers. And are trying to get the lead werewolves help." Violetta said, her eyes turning

crimson in her anger. "Don't worry, we have a good sized army waiting for us. We shall arrive soon." I said, looking out

the window of the train. "Yes master." She said, though her eyes said otherwise. "May we sit here?" A girl asked, her

very poofy brown hair seemed oddly familiar. "Yes. But who is we?" I asked, trying my best to not give away our true

identities. "Guys, they said yes, get in here." She said, and then 2 boys walked in. "OK, This is Ron Weasley, Harry Potter,

and I'm Hermione Granger." She said, as they all sat down. Yes now I remember her. This should be fun. "Are you okay

Harry?" The Ron boy asked, seeing Harry rub the lightening bolt scar on his forehead. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just acting up

again. It usually only does this when I'm near Vol- never mind." He said, giving me a nervous, and somewhat suspicious

look.

* * *

Bet you never expected that!

Sorry if this chapter seemed jumbled, like I

said, I'm on a bad sugar rush.

Please review.

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D  
:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D


	17. Flashbacks Chapter 16

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated. I've had really bad writers block.**

**I know my last chapter wasn't to good, the ending was a little out of place, and odd.**

** I apologize, I hope this chapter is up to your expectations. **

**This book has went downhill, I went from getting 5 reviews a chapter to rarely even 1 a chapter.**

**Which shows that I've not been doing to good. So here's chapter 16. **

* * *

**Carly's POV**

"Spencer, we can't do this without your help." I said, attempting to catch up with my brothers long strides-to no avail.

"I'm not helping those bloodsuckers, and neither should you." He said, giving me a glare the would scare a demon. "Why do

you hate them so much? What did they ever do to you?" I asked, my eyes becoming wet. "They drink blood." He replied,

as if it were obvious. "So, we eat animals. And if you ask me, that's worse. We make them suffer, they don't." My tears

were falling freely now, and I could slowly see him surrendering. "Fine, but as soon as this _war _is over, I go right back to

hating their vampire guts." He said, crossing his arms. "Thank you Spencer!" I yelled happily, throwing my arms around his

muscular frame. "So, what's the game plan?" He asked, forcing a smile onto his face. "Come with me, Freddie's had the

most experience with this kind of stuff, so he's the leader." I said, grabbing his hand, and leading him to Sam's apartment.

"So, Spencer, here to join the party?" Freddie asked, a smirk gracing his flawless features. "Yeah, but listen kid, I'm not your

friend, I'm not fighting for you, I'm doing this all for Carly." Spencer said to Freddie contemptuously. "Oh, Freddie, I forgot to

ask. That day when Sam was in the hospital, and me and you talked about your past, and you talked about the people that

threatened Sam, that they made you so angry that it broke the spell and turned you back into a vampire. Who was they?"

I asked, all in one breath. "No-one important. We don't have to worry about them anymore." Freddie said, not looking me

or Sam in the eyes. "Yeah, but you also said that you had been through something similar when me and Carly had tied you

up. What did you mean by that?" Sam asked, cocking her head to the side. Freddie sighed, and sat down, which meant he

was fixing to go into story mode.

**Freddie's POV**

_Flashback._

_"Hey kid. Come here." Some man said to me, He looked drunk_. _"I'd rather not." I said, turning to head the other way to Carly's _

_house. "Are you a friend of Sam Pucketts?" The man asked, making me stop dead in my tracks. "How do you know Sam?" I_

_asked, my voice breaking slightly in fear. "I've been watching her for so long, man she's beautiful. And I've seen the way you_

_look at her." He said, causing me to blush slightly. "AW, does the wittle tech producer have a crush on the pretty girl?" He asked_

_in a baby voice. "What do you mean you've been watching her?" I asked, my fear being taken over by anger."Simple, the answer's_

_in the question. I've been watching. Isn't she gorgeous?" He asked, looking off into space, and I was surprised by seeing a flash of _

_Sam and me talking going through my head, but it wasn't from my point of view, it was from his! I quickly shook my head, and the_

_image was gone as fast as it came."She would never see anything in you. But just in case, I'm going to keep you away from her,_

_so there's no possible way she could give you a second glance." He said, his voice was filled with so much venom, it made me _

_shiver in fear. I took a step forward, to show that I wasn't about to give up, when I felt someone clonk me over the head, with _

_what I think was a brick... When I opened my eyes, I was in a dark room, the mysterious man standing over me. "How was the _

_nap kid?" He asked, smiling like he hadn't just kidnapped me, like we were old friends. "OH just wonderful." I said, my voice_

_dripping with sarcasm. "Do you miss Sam? Well if you do, look to your left, there's plenty to keep you company." He said, _

_gesturing his hand toward the left wall. I looked over, and what I saw filled me with horror and fury, all at the same time. _

_The entire wall was covered with photo's of Sam, some of her brushing her teeth in her bathroom, some of her dancing to her Ipod_

_in her room, some of her and Carly doing the show, but the worst one had to be the last one, it was a picture of Sam getting out_

_of the shower, no clothes, no towel. "Isn't she beautiful. Look at the way her body glistens from the water." The man said, seeing_

_what I was looking at. "How did you g-get that p-picture?" I asked, my voice shaking with anger, and pain that was emitting from _

_the anger. "I told you, I've been keeping watch, At all times of the day." He said the words slowly, making them more painful._

_My entire body was vibrating with anger. It felt like something was ripping through my soul, and the anger was taking over me._

_I felt a sudden burst of strength from the anger, and burst from the ropes that bound me to the chair. "How did you do that?" _

_He asked, staring at me in horror. "I'm not really sure, but I know I'm fixing to kick your butt." I said,doing that spinney kick you _

_see in all those bad Japanese movies and knocking off his feet. "OK that hurt." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "And it's_

_going to hurt even more." I said, picking him up by the collar of his shirt and throwing him across the room. When he hit the_

_wall, it broke, and he was buried in debris. I quickly ran up the stairs, I was almost out the door, when I remembered he had a_

_friend. He couldn't have been the one to knock me out. So there's one more person here. I started searching the house, after _

_about 15 minutes I saw a man-passed out from drinking to much-sprawled over the couch. I knew by how bad he was drunk,_

_that when he woke up, he wouldn't remember a thing. So I let him be. As soon as I walked out of the house I was glowing. No_

_literally, I was glowing. It was as if I had a thousand diamonds buried in my skin. "I walk through town like this." I whispered to _

_myself, quickly getting in the shadows that the awnings from the buildings gave. The longer I walked, the quicker it sank in that_

_I had just killed someone. I mean sure he was after Sam, but, I just killed someone. Me Freddie Benson, straight A student, never_

_had detention, never been in a fist fight. And I just killed someone. Before I reached Carly's house, I broke down and started _

_crying, or at least, I attempted to. No matter how hard I cried, tears just wouldn't fall. And that's when I remembered my past._

_"My name isn't Fredward Benson, it's Fredrick Johanson, and I'm a vampire." I said, smiling, happy that I remembered. But then _

_the smile was gone. "I'm a vampire." My happiness was covered by anger. I was so furious couldn't see straight. But the problem_

_was, I didn't know why I was so angry. I soon reached Carly's house, I looked at my watch and realized i was almost late for_

_ICarly, and I didn't care. I knew they would be waiting for me, but I did care for Sam, so I ran and was at the door to Carly's _

_apartment in four seconds. I opened the door and there she stood, the most beautiful thing God ever created, Sam Puckett._

_I wanted to smile at her, I really did, but I couldn't, and I just gave her an icy glare. "Where were you? And what the heck _

_happened to you?" Sam yelled at me angrilly. "That's not really any of your business is it, Samantha." I said, I immediately_

_regretted it though, as she took a step back in fear. I wanted to take it back, but I couldn't bring myself to do it._

_End of flashback._

**Sam's POV  
**

I was amazed at what Freddie had gone through, and it was all for me. I noticed Freddie's face twisted in anger, and I

quickly ran over and wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you. You saved my life. I love you." I said, running my hand over

his arm. "Your welcome, and I love you too." He said, putting his hand under my chin and kissing me lightly, I quickly

deepened it. "Let's give them some privacy." I heard Carly say, as Spencer chuckled lightly. Maybe this wouldn't be

so bad after all.

* * *

OK, I hope you liked it. I put my darnedest into it.

PLEASE review.


	18. Strange Dreams Chapter 17

**Once again, sorry for the wait, I've had writers block, and I had to update my other books "My ride on the wings of Death" and "I lost my memory and gained a life." This will have a surprise twist to it, I wasn't going to do it like this but, once I got to thinking, it didn't fit in with the story. You'll understand when you read this chapter. So here it is, chapter 17.  
**

* * *

**Master's POV**

"Very strange." I muttered to myself, after being awaken by Riloto falling in the floor. "What is it Master?" Violetta asked,

turning her body to face me. "I just had the strangest dream, I dreamt that I was Lord Voldemort, and I was after Harry

Potter, not the vampires." I said, causing Violetta to laugh. "I knew I shouldn't have let you watch Harry Potter." She said,

shaking her head at me. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Are we almost there?" I asked, giving her a glare. "Yes, we shall reach our

destination in 15 minutes." Violetta said, her eyes going pale as she counted the minutes to our arrival.

**Carly's POV**

"Thank you for agreeing to help Spencer, it means allot to me." I said, giving Spencer a one-armed hug. "Well I couldn't say

no to my little sister." He said, giving me a crooked grin. "Spencer, I found out that I'm royalty, Freddie and Sam are counting

on me to help them fight, and I'm scared." I said, looking down. "Carly I already knew you were royalty. And from what I've

heard about the princess of Calamrarity, you've got nothing to worry about." He said, giving my shoulder a squeeze. "How

did you know?" I asked, looking up at him. "Well it was kinda obvious, you have a birthmark on your butt that looks like a

wolf wearing a crown." He said, chuckling. "That's what that is?"

"Yep."

"I have a question. What are your powers? I mean I know you have some other then being a werewolf, so, what are they?"

Spencer asked, opening the door to the apartment. "What do you want more than anything right now?" I asked in a creepy

voice. (Sorta like Tia Dalma in Prates of the Caribbean 2) "Ooh! A hot fudge sundae." He said, losing the whole serious

act. "I wish my brother had a hot fudge sundae." I said, closing my eyes. And instantly, a bowl of ice cream appeared behind

Spencer, on the table. "Awesome." Spencer yelled, doing a fan girl giggle and jumping up and down. "Yeah, that is

awesome." I said, laughing at my brothers reaction.

**Masters POV**

"We have arrived." Violetta said, looking disgustedly out the window. "OK, now let's go find our... friends." I said, with a

sneer. "Riloto get our bags."

"Yes master." He replied, running as fast as his short legs would allow.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Here's the place." Violetta said, smiling a smile that creeped me out slightly. "Who shall we visit first master? The princess,

or the leeches?" She asked. "Let's pay her highness a little visit. Then we shall deal with the blood suckers." I said, giving

her a smile.

**No-Ones POV**

"Come on Spencer I think you've had enough. That's your fifth bowl of ice-cream!" Carly said, raising her hands up in the air.

"O, oo ares?" Spencer said, his mouth full of rocky road. "What?" Carly asked, her voice filled with confusion. "I said, so, who

cares? WHOA!" He said, swallowing his ice-cream and getting a brain freeze. _knock-knock-knock. _Carly went over to answer

the door, and saw a very pale man wearing a black cloak, a woman with purple hair and pink eyes, and a little man who

looked like he'd rather be anywhere then here right now. "Can I help you?" Carly asked, putting on her sweet voice for

these strangers. "Yes, you actually can help us with one small thing." The pale one said, smiling at her. "Violetta, would you

please." He said, looking at the one with purple hair. "Of course master." She smiled, she then placed a hand on Carly's

head and muttered something that Carly didn't catch, but Spencer did. "HEY, you leave my sister alone you freaks."

Spencer was getting angry, it was obvious since he was basically vibrating on the floor. Carly opened her mouth to ask

what they were doing, when a horrible pain shot through her head, and all she could emit was a scream of pain.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!" Spencer yelled, his voice 10 times what a human could sound. His skin started cracking and he soon

exploded on the spot, and instead of Spencer there, stood a very large black dog. You see all the myths about werewolves

aren't true, it's not the moon that triggers their.. wolfiness; but their anger. And they are the size of a stallion, but they look

like dogs. Spencer lunged at Violetta, but she was prepared, and she quickly threw him into the wall, knocking him

unconscious. She then turned her attention back to Carly and muttered one last spell. Carly's pain went away, and her eyes

turned crimson. "Now, who do you want to kill?" Master asked, walking up to her. "I want to kill... Freddie and Sam."

* * *

OOOOH Cliffie (sort of) I know the beginning was off, but I just felt that Harry Potter

didn't belong in this book. And no, it's not because of any of the reviews, it was all me.

And I think it just threw the whole book off.

Please review.

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D


	19. Blackout Chapter 18

**Hey, sorry for the wait, I've had the one thing that every author suffers from...WRITERS BLOCK! -Shocked gasp!- Yeah, I'm like really hyper right now so.. Yeah :D  
Also, I want to thank the people who stayed with me, even when I thought I sucked. -Raises glass- To  
Nature9000 and zsa2127, thank you guys.  
Here's chapter 18.**

**P.S. Thanks for all who voted on the poll. :D  
**

* * *

**Freddies POV**

"Did you hear that?" Sam asked, as we both got up. "Yeah, it sounded like a fight, and it came from Carly's apartment."

We instantly ran to said apartment, and what we saw was horrible. Spencer was lying on the floor-dead-and Carly was

shivering over in the corner. The whole apartment was a wreck: the couch was shredded, the stairs were destroyed, and

everything was thrown everywhere. "Carls, are you OK?" Sam asked, walking over to Carly's shuddering form. "Y-yeah, I

think I'm OK." Carly said, getting up shakily. As soon as she stood up she started to wobble,and it took both me and Sam

to keep her on her feet. "Carly, what happened?" I asked, as we sat her down on the couch. "I don't know, all I can

remember is red eyes, Spencer getting killed, and horrible pain." She said, pulling her knees to her chest, and rocking back

and forth. "Gosh Carly, you went through so much-what's that smell?" Sam asked, wait, I smell it to, oh no I know that

smell!! "Sam, we need to leave the room." I said, grabbing her shoulder. "Why, I want to stay here with Carly." Sam said,

glaring at me. "Sam, I know what that smell is. We. Need. To. Leave. The. Room." Realization dawned on Sam, and her

eyes turned a shade darker. "Carly are you bleeding anywhere?" Sam asked, gripping the edge of the couch. "I-I don't

think s-so." Carly said, looking over her body. "No, I'm not bleeding anywhere." She said, but, if she's not bleeding,

where's the smell coming from? "Freddie, look." Sam said, pointing to her kitchen. (They are in Sams apartment.) Sure

enough-seeping under the kitchen door-was a puddle of blood. "Sam, stay back. I've been around around it long enough

that I can stand it." I said, walking to said puddle. I opened the door, and saw something I never wanted to see, there

hanging from the ceiling, was my adopted mothers dead body. "Freddie what's going- oh my gosh!" Sam said from behind

me, why can't she listen to me? "Sam, we need to leave the room, this is to much for even me to handle." I said, turning to

see Sam-who's eyes were pitch black. I grabbed her hand to pull her from the room, but she wouldn't budge. "Sam, come

on." I said, tugging as hard as I could. If things were back to normal, I could have pulled her right out, but, things weren't

normal, and almost nothing was stronger, then a vampire under blood-lust. "Carly, can you come here?" I asked, praying

she was strong enough to make it in here. "What happen-" Carly started, but was cut off by a gasp. "There's to much

blood, and Sam won't move. You're the princess of Cal-whatever, wish for the blood to be gone." I said, Carly instantly

closed her eyes, and muttered the wish, and soon the blood was gone. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Sam said, wrapping her arms

around me. "It's OK." I said, running my fingers through her hair. "Is everything OK now?" Carly asked, her words

slurring slightly. "Yeah." I turned just in time, to see Carly falling forward, and I quickly ran and caught her. When I did

this, visions flashed through my mind of her attack: I saw some strange people advancing on Carly, I saw a woman

placing her hand on Carly's head, and causing Carly to scream in pain, I saw the woman throw Spencer into a wall,

knocking him unconscious, I then heard Carly mutter the worst words ever. "I want to kill Freddie and Sam." I also saw

Carly shaking hands with these people, then I watched in horror as she killed her own brother, the people started to

destroy the room-making it look like someone had merely broken in- and Carly going into the corner and faking being

scared, and then I came back to reality. "Sam, we need to leave." I said, backing away from Carly, really she wasn't Carly

anymore, she was someone brainwashed that wanted to kill me and Sam. "Why do we need to go?" Sam asked, placing

her hands on her hips. "I'll explain later, we need to go." I said, looking at Sam with pleading eyes, I don't care if

something happens to me, but if something happened to Sam, I'd never forgive myself. Sam must have noticed that I

was begging her with my eyes, for she took my arm, and led me from the apartment. "Where are you guys going?" Carly

asked, sounding slightly evil. "No-where, we'll be right back." I said, as we quickened our pace. I grabbed the doorknob,

and began to turn it, when I felt a terrible pain in my back. I quickly pulled it out, and saw that it was a syringe. Even

though the needle was out, the pain in my back was still there, and it was spreading, it was sort of nice to feel pain again,

but I was beginning to feel faint, and black dots were clouding my vision. And the last thing I saw before blacking out,

was Carly lunging at Sam.

**Masters POV**

"Everything is going as planned master." Violetta said, after having a vision. "Good, very good, we attack tomorrow at

dusk." I said, earning a cheer from the thousands of warriors before me. This war might not be so hard after all.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, I'm no longer focusing on the reviews I get, but on the story itself.**

**But, don't listen to me, review anyway. (She says hopefully.) **

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D  
**


	20. A Heavenly host Chapter 19

**Freddie's POV**

When I opened my eyes I was, floating? I looked around, and sure enough I was laying on a cloud. I looked down, and saw that I was no

longer wearing ragged jeans, and a T-shirt. I was wearing all white:White shirt, white pants, and even white shoes. "Hello Frederick." A voice

said, from behind me. I turned to see a man-dressed just like me-standing in front of two gates, completely made of pearl, with gold wrapped

around them. "A-am I dead? If so, why am I in Heaven? I'm a vampire, vampires can't go to Heaven." The questions flooded out, before I had

time to stop them, but the man didn't seem bothered. "Yes, you've passed away, and yes, this is Heaven, but your time on Earth is not up

yet. God has bestowed his love, and mercy upon you, and is giving you a second chance. You shall return to Earth as a human, there, you

shall find Samantha, and have her drink the elixir, and she will turn human as well. Carly, I'm afraid, is under a spell, and even if she's human,

she will side with the darker part of the world, but, I shall give you another bottle of elixir. If, and when, the spell upon Carly is broken, you

shall give her the elixir, and she will join you, and Samantha, as human." He said, pulling two small bottles out of his pocket. "But, if we're

human, how will we defeat the evil? Not that I'm not thrilled to be human again, but I don't want the entire world to suffer, because I was

selfish." I said, causing him to smile even brighter. "What's that verse found in Philippians 4:13?" He asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I

can do all things through Christ, who strengthens me." I said, looking down. "Exactly, and God asked me to give you something, that might

help with your mission." He said, riffling through a cabinet, before pulling out a, white ping-pong ball? "Uh, not to sound rude, but, how is that

supposed to help me on my mission." I asked, taking said "ping-pong ball" from his hand. "You'll find out soon enough." He said, handing me

the elixirs, and turning me to face a golden escalator, I hadn't seen before. "Wait, what's your name?" I asked, before I stepped onto the

escalator, and headed back to Earth. "The name's Frederick Johanson., but my adopted mother called me Fredward Benson, whichever you

prefer." He said, winking, and causing me to gasp, he was, me? "Go, you've got an earth to save." He, er, I said, giving me a light push onto

the escalator.

**Sam's POV**

I watched in horror, as Freddie collapsed to the floor. "You're mine now." Carly said, lunging at me. I quickly dodged her, knocking her into a

nearby wall. "Carly, what happened to you? What happened to my best friend?" I asked, filling tears well up in my eyes that couldn't fall.

"She's gone, and the new Carly's here." She said, crouching down, and letting a growl escape her lips. "I don't like the new Carly." I said,

backing up as she jumped at me. "Aw, too bad." She said, cocking her head to the side. She lunged at me again, but instead of dodging,

I grabbed her, knocking us both to the floor. "Look into my eyes Carly, I know the real you is in there somewhere." I said, as I pinned

her to the floor. "Come on, you're my best friend, I know the real you is in there somewhere." I was basically crying now, just without

the tears. "AW, little baby gonna cry?" She asked, rolling us over, and pinning me to the floor. "Please, I want my best friend back."

I noticed that her now crimson eyes got lighter as I pleaded. "Please, please." I said, pushing her hair out of her eyes, as her eyes

got even lighter.

**Carly's POV**

That woman with the flaming red hair, had placed a demon inside of me. Trapping my soul away from my mind. I tried to get free, and gain

control of my mind, but the demon was just to strong, and I was weak. I, or the demon, was fighting with Sam, and I now had her pinned

to the floor, I fought as hard as I could to gain control, but he was just to strong. I was just about to give up, when I heard Sam pleading

from beneath me. I could feel myself growing stronger, and the demon growing weaker. "Please Carly." She said, I could feel my strength

growing, but I still wasn't strong enough to break free.

**Freddie's POV**

When I opened my eyes, I saw Sam and Carly struggling about 10 feet away from me. I got up and started to run, why am I going so slow,

oh that's right, I'm human now, hey, I'm human I thought smiling widely. "Get off of my girlfriend." I said, attempting to knock Carly off

of Sam, but without my super strength, I didn't do much. "What, b-but you're dead, I killed you." Carly said, looking extremely scary, and

now that she could actually hurt me, yeah it made it worse. "Freddie, what's wrong, why can't you push her off?" Sam asked, getting Carly off

herself since Carly was distracted. "I'm kinda human now." I said, grinning at her. "You're human?" Sam asked, her nostrils flaring.

"I-I thought you'd be happy for me." I said, backing up a bit. "Yes, but now you're human, and I'm a vampire." She said, walking towards

me. "Oh wait." I said, pulling the elixir out of my pocket. "Drink this, it'll make you human as well." I said, smiling sheepishly. "R-really?"

She asked, taking the bottle shakily. "Trust me." I said, closing my hand over hers. "OK." She said, drinking the elixir down in one gulp.

"I don't feel any different." She said, obviously not noticing the change in her appearance. "Watch this." I said, pinching her.

"OW, why'd you do- t-that hurt. Freddie, it hurt, I'm human." She said, a few tears slipping from her eyes. "I can cry again." She yelled

happily, crashing her lips onto mine, as she wrapped her arms around me. "Isn't that sweet....I hate sweet." Carly said, lunging towards

us. I felt the ball in my pocket vibrating, and I quickly pulled it out. It was glowing, and vibrating, I don't know why, but I felt I needed to

point it at Carly. I did, and the light moved from the ball, to Carly, covering her in white. "What's happening Freddy?" Sam asked, grabbing my

arm. "I'm not sure." I said, as the whiteness on Carly turned black, and started spinning around her. "If I'm not mistaken, I believe it's sucking

the evil out of Carly." I said, taking a step back, as the blackness grew larger. Soon, both me and Sam, were backed against the wall, and

the darkness kept coming closer. The darkness soon filled the whole room, and me and Sam were inside of it, as it swirled around us.

Carly was directly in the center-floating- as the evil was pulled from her. And then, it was all gone, and Carly was lying on the floor

unconscious. "Carls? Carls, are you OK?" Sam asked, walking forward and sitting her up. "Sam, I'm s-so sorry, I didn't mean to. I-I tried

to stop it, but I couldn't." Carly said, crying into Sam's shoulder. "Don't worry, it's OK, I know you'd never hurt me and Freddie on purpose."

Sam said, as tears of joy fell from her eyes, and she rubbed soothing circle on Carlys back. "Y-yeah, and now S-Spencer's d-d-dead." Carly

sobbed, as I wrapped my arms around her from behind. "Don't worry Carly everything's going to be OK." I said, handing her the last

elixir. "Y-you got one for me to? A-after everything I did to you?" Carly asked, wrapping her arms around me. "Of course I did, I knew

you couldn't control what you were doing, and even if you could've, I wouldn't have left you behind, and neither would Sam." I said,

looking down as I felt something tap my leg, it was the ping-pong ball. "What is that thing Freddie?" Sam asked picking up my

magic, uh, thingy. "I don't really know, God had me give it to me, and I said it would help me with my mission." I said, and only afterwards

did I realize how confusing that sounded. "Oh sorry let e explain, when evil Carly hit me with the dart it killed me, and I went to Heaven.

There I met, me as an adult, and he gave e the elixirs and the magic ping-pong ball, and sent me back to Earth as a human." I said quickly,

but Sam and Carly understood. "Wow, so, we're getting a second chance at life?" Sam asked, smiling even wider-if that's possible.

"Yes, and we have God on our side, that will help allot in the battle against evil." I said, wrapping my arms around them once more.

* * *

**OK, here's chapter 19, hope you liked it.**

**Please review. :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D  
**


	21. The battle! Chapter 20, THE END

**Here's chapter 20, the final chapter. The battle! This book is just really starting to stink, it started out OK, but I got caught up in my other books, and completely ****got off the subject of the story. **

* * *

**Freddies POV**

And then, it all stopped. The happy moment was over. All of the sudden the world was covered in darkness, and the apartment we were standing in,

disappeared. We were now in the center of a field, with evil surrounding us. "We need more people to fight, theres to many." Sam said, moving closer to me. "I

know- hold on, I may not be a vampire, but maybe I still have my powers, so I can cast spells." I said, pulling out my spell book, I have no idea why I had it with

me, or how it fit in my pocket, it just did. "Let's see. Aha!"

**The evil is about, to do it's dirty deed.**

**Give us an army, to help us succeed!**

The wind blew, lightening flashed, and the sky turned green. And soon, many people appeared out of nowhere, prepared to fight. "We'll need weapons!" Sam said,

moving her eyes back and forth, between the book and me. "OK, hold on." I said, flipping through the pages once again.

**The battle of good and evil begins. **

**Only one side can win.**

**Give me and my friends a sword, so we can fight to the end.**

"Where do they come up with these things?" I asked, as swords apeared in our hands. We fought side, by side.. By side. Defeating evil one villian at a time. (A/N: How retarded did that sound?)

.............................

It soon came down, to Me, Carly, Sam, Violetta, Riloto, and their master. We were standing in a face-off. Carly against Violetta, Sam against Riloto, and me against

the evil thing. He kind of looks like Lord Voldemort. (A/N: I am so lame.)

"Coe and get me if you can." Violetta said, daring Carly. The sky turned white, as angels flew down. 3 angels to be exact, one behind Carly, one behind Sam, and

one behind me.

They placed a hand on us, and we all felt something power us. We lunged......

**No-ones POV**

"Don't stop now daddy!" Said little Cassie, as her father paused. "Yeah, I wanna hear how it ends." Said Cassies twin brother Jackson. "Well, they all lived happily

ever after." Sam said, looking at her children. "It's so funny how the vampires had the same name as you guys!" Cassie said, as her parents looked at each other.

"Yeah it's hilarious." Freddie said, giving his wife a peck on the cheek. "Knock knock!!" Came a call, as a black haired lady walked in. "Auntie Carly!! Mommy aand

Daddy told us this awesome story, about vampires. Isn't that awesome!! Jackson said, running and wrapping his arms around his aunt Carlies pregnant tummy.

"You're telling that story again?" Carly asked, as her husband walked in behind her. "Hi Jake!" Sam said to her brother-in law, purposly changing the subject.

"Hello Sam, Freddie, Cassie, Jackson." He said, walking forward, and giving them a hug. "What's been going on?" He asked, seeing a thoughtful look on Freddies

face. "Just thinking." He said, looking at his ping-pong ball-which rested on the mantle- it hadn't glowed in ten years.

* * *

**WOO-HOO!! I know this chapter was short, but I ran out of things to write. I hope you review, because I just finished my first story that had more then two chapters! :D**

**I'm so happy, even if this chapter sucked.**


End file.
